


The Scarf

by brb9000



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock's Scarf - Freeform, Sort of sad, University Student Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brb9000/pseuds/brb9000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mycroft sat at the kitchen table sipping at his tea, as his mother went over everything.  Making sure he had everything he needed for Uni.  He didn't pay her much attention though.  He was more focused on the second door on the right down the hall..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluffy kid lock One-shot. Enjoy :)

   Mycroft sat at the kitchen table sipping at his tea, as his mother went over everything.  Making sure he had everything he needed for Uni.  He didn't pay her much attention though.  He was more focused on the second door on the right down the hall.  His brothers room.  He wonder who would look after him when he left. Of course he would have his parents, but it just wasn't the same.   

     Mycroft glanced at his watch.  He had to leave in 15 minuets.  He felt torn as to if he should wake his brother or leave him with the goodbye from the previous night.  His mother ran of to get something that he would probably not need, but better safe than sorry, right?  

     He decided to take his mothers absence as his chance.  He walked to his empty bedroom, and pulled a small box out from under the bed.  He opened it, read over the note that he had stayed up all night the night before to write, and placed it back in the box.  He walked down the hall to his brothers room, and slowly, but silently opened the door and placed the box on his brothers bed. 

    He couldn't help but stare at the small sleeping form that seemed to be only a mop of black curls, sleep soundly.  He knew this was only goodbye until Christmas break, but it still managed to upset him.  He walked to the door, took one more glade at his brother, and walked out.  

     Sherlock woke two hours later.  As he glanced Forlornly around his room he noticed a little box sitting on the foot of his bed.  He scrambled out of the pile of blankets that covered him. He took the lid off of the box revealing a note and a dark blue scarf. The room instantly filled with the scent of Mycroft’s cologne. 

As he read the note it all became real. He was alone. Mycroft was gone. 

 

He got out of bed and began to get ready for the day. He grabbed his walked to the kitchen, ate his breakfast, and was just about to walk out the door to walk to school when he turned around and ran up to his room. He slowly lifted the scarf out of the box on his unmade bed, and put it on. It smelled like Mycroft. He walked back down the stairs, and out the door, prepared for what ever he might face.


End file.
